1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case packer for packing packages in boxes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various case packers are conventionally used when packing packages in boxes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-68915 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a case packer that accumulates a plurality of individual bags as one group and packs the group of bags in a predetermined-size box, and the case packer solves a problem caused by uneven thicknesses of the bags.
The case packer disclosed in Patent Document 1 accumulates the plurality of individual bags as one group, and packs the group of the bags in the predetermined-size box. The case packer includes thickness-detecting means for detecting a thickness of each of the bags, determining means for determining whether or not it is appropriate to pack the group of bags in the predetermined-size box based on the thickness detected by the detecting means, and selecting means for selecting one of the bags that should be replaced by another bag when determined that it is not appropriate.